Choosing Olivia
by Queenoliviagrant
Summary: After being kicked out of the White House, Olivia is choosing herself.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_

 _This story takes place after the highjacking. Mellie called QPA and Fitz for help finding out who highjacked the plane. Cyrus took Charlie and gave him back when he signed the confession. Mellie wants Olivia to kill Cyrus. Fitz and Olivia are together again. Olivia is packing her things and moving to Vermont_.

"You were going to let Quinn Perkins die. How can you be okay with that?"

"For once, I did what was best for me. I'm tired of helping ungrateful people. I chose me."

"She was your friend."

"I gave her everything, and she wanted to ruin me. I couldn't let that happen."

"She was doing her job."

"And I was doing mine."

"How can you be so uncaring?"

Olivia laughed, "Really Fitz? They were so quick to forgive Abby, and they are treating me like I owe them something. They would all be nothing without my talent."

"You owe her an apology."

"I don't owe her anything."

"What about Mellie? Are you going to let Cyrus frame her for the highjacking?"

"Yes. Karma is a bitch."

"You're better than that Olivia."

"Mellie and QPA tried to ruin a supreme court case less than a month ago. How can you really expect me to give them anything?"

"Charlie is her husband. You have to do something."

"He has immunity. I'm not doing anything to clear his name. Mellie can fix her own problems."

"Work your magic Olivia. We all want you to take Cyrus down. You can do it without violence."

"I'm not their magical negro anymore."

"Are you making this about race?"

"It's always about race. You're just too privileged to see things from a different vantage point."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home to Vermont. I'll be waiting for you."


	2. Chapter 2

It was her first night in Vermont, and Olivia was home alone with a glass of wine and a bowl of popcorn. The president was on every news channel. Olivia didn't need reality TV shows. This was pure gold. It was even better when the pundits discussed needing a fixer.

"This is Olivia Pope."

"Where are you?"

"Vermont."

"You finally got tired of being the help."

"I'm tired of working twice as hard to get half of what they have. They wanted me out of the White House. I'm not going back so they can take it from me again. Mellie needs to let Jake handle it."

"I'm proud of you Livvie."

"How is Paris?"

"Lovely. You should come here next weekend."

"I have to teach a class in DC next Friday."

"Are you happy Livvie?"

"I'm very happy."

"Why is your man with his ex-wife and not you?"

"He wants to save her presidency."

"I guess you know what his priorities are now."

"He doesn't want Mellie."

"When is he coming home to Vermont?"

"In a few days."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, now I have to get back to my wine."

Fitz was upset about her leaving DC when Mellie was so close to losing everything. He could stay there for a few days. Olivia wasn't accepting Mellie's calls. Her text messages and voicemails were deleted. She and Fitz were finally going to be a normal couple in Vermont. No more running to the White House in the middle of the day. No more Abby and Quinn wanting to be a big dog and crying whenever they have a problem. No more Huck...she would miss Huck. Besides Marcus and Fitz, Huck was always there when she needed him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Abby, what are you doing here?"

"Mellie sent me."

Olivia laughed, "She must be running out of options."

"This isn't a joke Liv. The president needs your help."

"I'm not her puppet anymore. I'm done tap dancing for President Mellie Grant."

"You are more than that. You ran the world. Chief of staff and command."

"I don't work for the White House. It's just another line on my resume."

"I know you Liv. You want power. If Mellie gets kicked out of the White House, you will never be a big dog again."

Olivia laughed, "That's the difference between you and me Abby. The world knows Olivia Pope. I can be a guest lecturer at any college in the western hemisphere. You can't get a teaching job at a community college."

"You really know how to insult your friends."

"We are not friends Abby. We both know your over a cliff is bullshit."

"How many times have I gave up my happinesses for you? I saved your life when you were sold to Iran."

"You sold me out for Quinn Perkins."

"She is one of us. You were going to let her die in that basement."

"You almost killed Huck for your own selfish reasons. I saved the republic. I built you Abby. You are nothing without me. Where are you going now that QPA is out of service?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know anything. You still need me."

"I don't need you."

"What are going to do live off David Rosen? Oh, probably not because you're too afraid to get married again."

"You are a bitch."

"Thank you. Now, get out of my house. You're not welcome here."

"I don't know who you are anymore."

"I'm Olivia Pope."


	4. Chapter 4

"I was expecting a smile from you."

"How can you be so apathetic about this? You ran her campaign."

"You're right. She wouldn't be president without me."

"You should care Olivia."

"When are you going to start caring about me Fitz?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm always there for you."

"You just came home from DC, and you haven't greeted me with a kiss. You don't look happy to be back in Vermont."

"She's my ex-wife Olivia. I care about her well-being. I don't hate Mellie."

Olivia nodded in agreement. "Maybe you shouldn't have rushed the divorce."

"You are really grasping at straws. You know how much I love you."

"Walk away from Mellie and QPA."

"You know I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because she wouldn't walk away from me."

"Are you sure about that? You weren't even allowed in the White House a few months ago."

"Because she was listening to your advice."

"You will not make me the villain. I'm doing what's best for me. You left me in DC when I wanted you to stay because you did what was best for you. I kissed you on the White House lawn expecting that to be our last kiss. I didn't begrudge you for choosing your own happiness. Can you give me the same respect?"

"That was not the same. You know I will never walk away from you. Look at us. We're together in Vermont. I can be the mayor, and you can make jam."

"I hate cooking. We can hire a chef."

"Your happiness will always be important to me, but I cannot leave Mellie like this. You have to understand Olivia."

"I don't agree. I can accept it since Mellie is important to you."

"Thank you Olivia."


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia slid her leg from underneath Fitz and slowly inched away from him. It was the middle of the night, and she didn't want her phone to break his slumber. She didn't get far. His arm wrapped around her waist pulling her close to him. She turned around and softly kissed his lips.

"I have to answer. It could be important."

Fitz propped himself up with his elbow and reached on the nightstand for her phone. He spread her legs and Olivia closed them tight. Fitz wasn't giving up. He loved making love when she was on the phone. He enjoyed watching her suppress her moans. He gently pulled her legs until they fell open again.

"This is Olivia Pope."

She tried to get away from home, and he pulled her closer. He draped her leg over his hip quickly slipping inside. His hand firmly on her lower back. She couldn't get away from him. Olivia paused. Fitz moved her leg higher and Olivia tried to ignore him.

"Olivia don't go back."

"What?"

Olivia put a hand on Fitz stomach but that didn't stop his gentle strokes. He moved her hand and went in deeper.

"I don't want you to go back to the dark side. I just got you back."

"Huck, I'm not going anywhere."

Fitz was going deeper and harder. Olivia put the phone down. She couldn't have a conversation like this.

"Fitz please."

"No." He said, slowing his strokes.

"Huck, I'm not helping Mellie."

"You will help if he asks you to help. You love him, and you do what he wants."

Olivia shuddered and pulled the phone away. Her voice was starting to crack. Fitz picked up his speed again.

"We can talk about this in the morning. I have to go Huck."

"I will always be your gladiator."

Olivia dropped the phone and gave into Fitz.


	6. Chapter 6

"Fitz is at his office."

"I'm here to see you."

"Are you here to give me a speech?"

"No, we are still friends Olivia."

"You're here for Mellie."

"She needs you, but I understand you not wanting to get involved."

"They want my help when they need something."

"You should expect that."

"Why?"

"Because the world would fall apart without us. We will never be them, but they will always need us."

"Jake has a plan, and he's covered all his bases. If I get involved, he will take me down with Mellie."

"How is he going to do that?"

"President Rashad."

"You really think he would make this about you?"

"I know he would."

"Mellie wouldn't let that happen."

"Mellie doesn't run DC."

"She's the President."

"That doesn't mean anything. Her title keeps her under a microscope."

"Her title gives her power."

"You didn't learn anything. You were the white house press secretary. Abby was your boss. You should have learned something."

"I learned a lot."

"How do you think Abby almost killed Huck? The chief of staff has the real power. Not Mellie. Jake will come after me with a vengeance. This isn't just about Mellie with him. Jake Ballard wants to hurt me because I hurt him. I didn't choose him."

"A lover's quarrel."

"He wanted us to stand in the sun. I chose Vermont."

"He's married to Vanessa."

"She doesn't mean anything to him."

"He loves her."

"He will kill Vanessa if she gets in his way."

"I have to respect your decision Olivia."

"Don't dig too deep Marcus. You don't want to know how deep the rabbit hole goes. You're a good guy. I want you to stay that way."


	7. Chapter 7

One week later, Olivia was back in DC. Her day was going better than expected until she crossed paths with Jake Ballard.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"I'm here for work."

"The White House?"

"No. I'm not helping Mellie."

"Good. Stay out of it."

"I have to go. The class is waiting."

"You should find a teaching job in Vermont. I don't want to see you in DC every Friday."

"You should spend more time with Vanessa."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Take a guess."

"I don't want to know. Goodbye Jake."

"How is he treating you?"

'We're happy."

"How long is he going to worry about Mellie?"

"Fitz is letting her go."

"Really?"

"I'm his priority."

"Good. Take care of yourself Olivia."

"I always do."

"No, you don't."

"Why do you want to hurt Mellie? She made you her chief of staff."

"You're still asking yourself that question? You should know the answer."

"I don't."

"I want to run the world."

"The president doesn't run anything. You have power now. Jake you're here chief of staff and command. Don't turn your back on Mellie."

"She is a lot like you."

"We are nothing alike."

"She can get help from her boyfriend."

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

"No. I don't want Mellie."

"Did you and Mellie..."

"I would never have sex with the president."

"I want you to be happy Jake. Hurting Mellie will not make you happy. Cyrus will use you and throw you out."

"I don't need your advice."

"Okay, I have to get to work."

"You do that."

Olivia gathered her purse and left him sitting by the window. Maybe she would take his advice and stay out of DC.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm guessing you haven't seen the news."

"Did something happen in DC?"

"Jake is dead."

"Jake Ballard?"

"Yes, he was shot outside a restaurant. They don't know who killed him."

"Wow. He had a lot of enemies."

"I bet it was Rowan."

"My father wouldn't kill Jake."

"Who else would kill command?"

"I don't know. I do know my father didn't kill Jake."

"Maybe he didn't pull the trigger. He ordered the hit."

"You are jumping to conclusions."

"If it wasn't your father, it was your mother."

"My mom is in Paris."

"You don't know that."

"I spoke with her a few weeks ago."

"She could be back in DC."

"She doesn't have a reason to kill Jake."

"Unless she knows his plans to hurt you."

"My parents would not kill command."

"Both of them have a motive. Your father will never stop wanting power, and your mother is a psychopath."

"Watch yourself Fitz. She is still my mother, and she is not crazy."

"You don't believe that. The woman has multiple identities."

"I guess you're crazy too. You followed my father's order to shoot down the plane."

"Why are we fighting?"

"Mellie should be happy now."

"Cyrus is still out there."

"He doesn't have Jake."

"He can still hurt Mellie."

"You were supposed to let your ex-wife go."

"I have Olivia. I'm worried about my legacy."

"Stay out of it, and you will be fine."

"Are you going to find out who killed Jake?"

"No, I don't need to know."

"What if they're not finished killing?"

"I don't fix problems anymore. I care about my own happinesses. I'm safe and you're safe. We're okay Fitz."

"I hope you're right, Olivia."


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to say hello."

"You're supposed to be in Paris."

"I have to tie up a few loose ends in DC."

"Like what?"

"Use that brain you got in that big bubble head. Why do you think I'm here Livvie?"

"Did you kill Jake?"

"I didn't pull the trigger."

"Why?"

"He was going to hurt you. I'm protecting you."

"I don't need protection. You can't go around killing my enemies."

"Cyrus is next."

"No."

"It will be less gruesome. A bottle of wine from his boo. That man will drink anything."

"You stay out of this."

"I'm trying to keep you safe."

Olivia laughed, "I protect the republic. I ran this country."

"You ain't fooling me Livvie. You're all talk and no bark. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can kill Cyrus."

"You won't and that's why you need me here. Do you really think he is going to stop when he destroys Mellie?"

"Cyrus wouldn't hurt me."

"I need a drink. You're stupidity is giving me a headache."

"When are you going to DC?"

"I'm not."

"I don't want you in the middle of this. Cyrus is very dangerous."

Maya laughed, "Am I supposed to be scared now?"

"He can hurt you."

"Stop insulting me Livvie."

"What happens after you kill Cyrus?"

"You get your fairytale ending in Vermont, and I'll be on the next flight crossing the Atlantic."

"You didn't come here for my approval."

"No, I came here to say hello."

"Okay, you can go back to your hotel now."

Maya smiled, "Your safety will always be my priority Livvie."

"I know that."

Olivia was staying in Vermont. Cyrus was not her problem.


	10. Chapter 10

"We can go to a restaurant."

Olivia laughed, "No, this is fine."

"You don't want to eat that."

"I'll eat anything you cook."

Olivia took a bite of the dry chicken and took a sip of wine. It was his idea to have a romantic night at home, and she wasn't going to complain.

"Are you happy Livvie?"

"I'm very happy being here with you."

"I'm glad you're here. You could be relaxing on a beach right now."

"I chose Vermont."

"Do you still want to stand in the sun?"

"We can stand in the sun together."

"You're safe here Livvie."

"I know that. I'm not worried about Cyrus."

"I'm going to hire a chef."

"That's a great idea."

"You would be a great President."

Olivia laughed, "You want me to run for president?"

"I want you to be happy. I don't know how long you're going to be happy in Vermont."

"I don't want to fix anymore problems. I just want to be here with you."

"When are we going to have a baby?"

"I'm not ready for that. That's a really big responsibility."

"We can hire a nanny."

"I just moved in with you. We don't have to rush anything."

"I don't want us to have fertility problems."

"We won't. I'm very fertile."

"You've had one abortion. That doesn't mean you're very fertile."

"I had two abortions."

"What?"

"I was pregnant when I came back from the island with Jake."

"I didn't know that."

"He didn't know either. I wasn't ready for that with him."

"I hope you plan on keeping our next baby."

"I do. I want you to be happy Fitz. I love you."

"That's good to know. I hope you never walk away from me again."

"I'm staying in Vermont."


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia refilled her glass of bourbon and tried to stay calm. Her world was coming apart. Someone was killing her friends. Huck, Abby, David, Quinn and Charlie were dead. Fitz increased security at their home. Maya handled Cyrus, and then the nightmare began. QPA was a pile of rubbish. The bomb killed everyone in the building. Mellie and Teddy were staying at Camp David. Her phone was ringing and she wasn't answering. She listened to her voicemails. The calls were from Fitz and Marcus. They were giving her updates on Quinn and Charlie's baby. She was placed with a family, and the placement would be permanent if Olivia didn't interfere with the adoption. Olivia was not taking their baby.

"That's our last bottle of hard liquor."

"Did you find out anything new?"

"No."

"We can't go back to DC."

"We're safe."

"Someone blew up QPA. We are not safe."

"They don't want us. We're not trying to save Mellie's presidency."

"We need to leave the United States. We're not save in Vermont or any state."

"We can't live on an island."

"Why not?"

"My work is here."

"You can stay here. I'm going where I know it's safe."

Fitz paused their conversation when Olivia's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Are you okay Livvie?"

"No, I'm not okay. You killed Cyrus and Jake, and someone killed everyone at QPA."

"I'm handling it Livvie."

"Is that supposed to make me feel safe? I can't sleep because I'm waiting for a bullet to come through my window."

"They don't want you Livvie."

"I don't know that. Abby, Quinn and Huck are dead. I should have been nicer to them."

"You will not have a breakdown. They were never your friends."

"I'm scared. Mom, I'm scared."

Olivia bit her lip to keep from crying. Maya sighed and reassured Olivia. Fitz pulled her into a hug. He took her phone, and let Maya know Olivia would call back in a few hours.

"We can go to the island for a few months."

"What about your foundation?"

"I can take a vacation."


	12. Chapter 12

"The rain stopped."

Olivia offered Fitz a faint smile and sipped her wine. Things were getting better. The assassin was shot, and Mellie was back in the White House. She couldn't stop feeling so alone. Her gladiators were gone. Everything she worked hard for was destroyed.

"We can go back to Vermont."

"I'm not complaining Livvie. We can stay another month."

"Will the pain ever go away?"

"No."

"I should have been a better gladiator. They needed me."

"You made the right choice. You wouldn't be here right now if you made a different choice."

"I should have stopped my mother from handling the situation. This didn't have to happen."

"This isn't your fault."

"What am I supposed to do now? I don't have anything anymore."

"You have me Livvie."

"I don't have my office."

"It wasn't your office. It was QPA."

"It had sentimental value."

"You can rebuild if you want to start over."

"I don't have my gladiators."

"Hire a new team."

"No one can replace them. Abby...I can't find anyone who will go over a cliff or be my Huck."

"You have me and Marcus. We will help you find new gladiators."

"You have to run your foundation."

"We can buy a second home in DC."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Do you want another OPA, or do you want to be a housewife in Vermont?"

"I want to get married...and I want another OPA."

"Okay. You can have both."

"Are you sure Fiz?"

"Yes, I can be closer to Teddy, and I can be there for you whenever you need me."

"Thank you."

"Is that a smile?"

"Yes."

"I love you Olivia Pope-Grant."

"We can get married tomorrow."

"Are you sure you're ready?'"

"Yes."


	13. Chapter 13

"Why should I hire you?"

"I'm perfect for the job."

"According to you?"

"Ms. Pope. I would be honored to work for you."

Olivia put her elbows on her desk and looked at the resume. She was so tired of looking at resumes. The young lady anxiously sat across from her waiting for a response.

"You don't meet the qualifications to work here."

Her smile dropped, "So, you're not going to hire me?"

"I'll give you an internship."

"Really?!"

"Yes, you can work here a few hours every week while you finish your bachelor's degree. I will consider hiring you after you earn your law degree."

"Thank you."

"I will need you to get beverages for my staff and file papers. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Okay, you can start working tomorrow at 9:00."

"Thank you Ms. Pope."

"You're welcome."

The young brunette shaked Olivia's hand one more time to seal the deal and left her office. Heels clicked in the hallway a few minutes after she left. Olivia looked up to see a dark skin lady with chocolate brown eyes. She was probably in her early 40's. She stood in the doorway and waited for Olivia to greet her.

"Can I help you?"

"Hello, I'm here for an interview."

"I don't have anymore interviews scheduled."

"My name is Anika Neil, and you should give me the job."

"You are very confident. Do you have a resume?"

"I graduated from Harvard law, and I taught at Princeton. I had my own crises management firm in California. Most of my clients are celebrities. I gave the firm to an associate and moved to DC last year. I've been a guest speaker at several colleges in DC and Virginia."

"Why do you want to work for me?"

"You need my expertise, and I want a stable job."

"Let me discuss this with my husband. I'll give you a response tomorrow."


	14. Chapter 14

"Anika Neil?"

"Do you know her?"

"She's the California fixer. She helped out a few of my friends."

"Tell me more about your adventures with Anika."

"Anika is very good at her job."

"Better than me?"

"Are you jealous Livvie?"

"Should I be?"

"Hire her."

"No."

"She can help you choose a new team."

"I don't need help running OPA."

"Anika is not going to overshadow you."

"Keep it real Fitz. Anika Neil is my competition. She has an ulterior motive."

"Maybe she doesn't. I think she wants to work with you."

"For what?"

"Black girl magic."

Olivia laughed, "You're funny."

"You two could be a powerhouse together."

"How can a celebrity fixer be an asset to my team? DC is not Hollywood."

"Same problems different city."

"Okay, I'll give her a job. If she is terrible, I'm blaming you for giving me bad advice."

Fitz laughed, "I can deal with your anger. Goodnight Livvie."

Olivia plugged her phone into the wall and reached for her glass of wine. Fitz would be in DC in a few days. Maybe he was right about Anika. If he was, she would give him a proper thank you. She loved being married to Fitz. Their wedding was simple and her ring wasn't flashy. It was perfect. Their home in Georgetown was perfect when Fitz was there to keep her company. Olivia finished her wine and popcorn and unplugged her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Anika. This is Olivia Pope. You can start tomorrow morning at 9:00."

"Thank you Olivia."

"I have an intern starting tomorrow. You can help me choose the other members of my team."

"Great, I already have a few options you can consider."

"That's good to know. I'll see you tomorrow morning at the office."


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"This is surreal. I'm starting over with a new team."

"I can imagine how difficult this must be for you."

"They were my friends. My only friends."

"Your new team won't replace them, but we can give you some normalcy again."

"Thanks for the tea."

"We can hang out anytime after work."

"You don't have a husband or kids?"

"No, I can keep my professional life together. I've never been good at keeping relationships together."

"You haven't met the right man."

"I have. I lost him twice."

"How?"

"I turned down his proposal twice."

Olivia laughed, "We have a lot of things in common."

"Are you happy being Mrs. Grant?"

"Pope-Grant, and I'm very happy."

"Do you want the new team to start tomorrow?"

"Yeah, my intern needs some work."

"Amani will be here before your intern. She is really excited to work for you."

"Great."

"I wouldn't say that. Amani is borderline obsessed with you."

"Really?"

"She wants to be just like you."

"Wow that's interesting."

"Keep her busy, and she will stay out of your office."

"Do you need a ride home? I noticed you took the bus this morning."

"No, I'll get an Uber."

"Okay."

Anika grabbed her purse and gasped when Fitz stepped off the elevator. She tried to remain professional.

"Hello Mr. President."

"It's nice to meet you Anika."

"Likewise sir."

Anika turned around and smiled at Olivia. Her boss offered a smile and a wave. She was used to everyone being starstruck when they met Fitz.

"I will be glad when I can be a normal human again."

"You are a former president. You will never be normal."

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I need my husband, wine and popcorn."


	16. Chapter 16

"Ms. Pope."

"Call me Olivia."

"I just want you to know I'm really grateful for this opportunity."

"I know. I'm grateful to have you join my team."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Do you need me to get anything from the deli across the street?"

"I have an intern for that."

"I've finished my work."

"Already?"

"I don't procrastinate."

"Very good."

Amani blushed and covered her mouth. Olivia laughed.

"Why do you keep blushing?"

"Sorry. It's unprofessional."

"I'm not better than anyone in this office. You don't have to be starstruck around me."

"I really admire you Olivia."

"You can have your own crisis management firm one day. Learn from me but do not follow in my footsteps."

"What was it like being chief of staff?"

"Power and corruption. I like being a fixer. I don't ever want to work in the White House again."

"I had an internship in the White House."

"How about you and Anika join me and Fitz for dinner tonight?"

"Really?"

"I need some normal."

"Wow. Okay."

"Can you be there at 7:00?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

/

"You invited your coworkers to dinner?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because that's what normal bosses do."

"No they don't."

"We can order takeout."

"I can cook chicken."

"No you can't."

"I cook better than you."

"My popcorn is always perfect."

Fitz laughed, "I love being married to you."

"I want this. I've always wanted this."

"They're here already?"

"I don't know."

Olivia checked her phone and answered the door. It wasn't Amani and Anika.

"Tiffany, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know I wasn't invited."

"It's fine. The food won't be ready for another hour."

"Hi Tiffany."

"Hello President Grant."

"How do you like working for Olivia?"

"She's a great boss."

"Thank you."

"I wish you would give me more assignments."

"I don't know if you can handle more work. You still have your classess and homework."

"I want to be more than your intern. I want to be a gladiator."

"I want you to finish college with a good GPA."

"I want more work. I can do more than get sandwiches and tea."

"Okay. I'll assign you a mentor."

"Who?"

"Amani."

"She can't be a mentor."

"She has a law degree. Amani can be a great role model."

"What about Anika?"

"No, she is going to be very busy."

"I want to be a leader. I need you or Anika to be my mentor."

"You're not going to get that. You can't legally drink a glass of wine, and you think I'm going to give you a leadership position?"

"Okay."

Fitz chuckled and made his way to the kitchen. Olivia followed him.

"What's so funny?"

"She reminds me of Karen."

"How is she doing in college?"

"Great. She's coming to Vermont next weekend."

"I didn't know that."

"You didn't ask."

One hour later, Anika and Amani joined their dinner party. Tiffany took a seat next to Anika. Amani couldn't stop smiling.

"We are really having dinner with Olivia Pope and the President."

"We're human just like you Amani."

"Not really. I'm from another planet."

Olivia ignored Fitz. Amani and Tiffany laughed.

"You two are going to be working together."

"Excuse me?"

"You're going to be Tiffany's mentor."

"Okay... What am I supposed to do?"

"Show her why I hired you."

"That's a great idea." Anika said.

"Thank you." Olivia said.

"Are you expecting anymore of your coworkers?"Fitz asked.

"No, I don't know what that is."

"I'll get it."

Fitz didn't know what to say when their visitor asked for Olivia.

"Is she here?"

"Fitz, is it another reporter? We're not giving anymore interviews."

"No, you need to come here."

Olivia left the dining table and nearly fainted when she saw who was interrupting their dinner.

"Huck."

"You're here. I needed to make sure you're okay."

"You're alive!"

"Yes. I wasn't in the building. You're safe now with the President."

"Wait. Huck where are you going?"

"To be with Kim and Hobby. They need me."


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you going to call him?"

"I tried. The number is disconnected."

"So you're not going to find him?"

"What am I supposed to say?"

"He's your friend. I'm sure you have a lot to say."

"Anika, it's complicated."

"Olivia, do you want me to meet with Mr. Bellmont?"

"No I need a sandwich and chips."

Anika smiled and attached a paper clip to a stack of papers. Tiffany was very annoying. Somewhat like Amani but with stronger perfume and ugly heels.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic was horrible."

"You're not late." Olivia said.

"I'm always early. I like being ready before my shift starts."

"That's my girl." Anika said with a smile.

"What are we doing today?"

"I'm getting sandwiches . Maybe I should get a second job at a restaurant for the discount."

"Get my lunch and stop complaining."

"Do you still want me to interview Mr. Bellmont?"

"Yes, I want to meet with him before the office gets too busy."

"Can I go with you?" Tiffany asked.

"Only if you get my sandwich order right."

"You can join me on the conference call." Amani said.

"Really?"

"Yes, I am your mentor."

"Is this a joke!" Olivia screamed.

"Is something in your office?"

"There's a baby on my desk."

"What?"

"There's a card. It says I need a mom."

"You're joke isn't funny Tiffany."

"That is what the card says."

"We can't keep a baby here." Anika said.

"Who should we call?" Tiffany asked.

"That's not a baby. It doesn't look real."

Amani squeezed the tiny hand. "It's a doll."

"Who put it in my office?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe it isn't meant for you, Olivia. It is a white doll." Anika said.

Tiffany laughed, "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Maybe your boyfriend left it for you."

"Throw the doll and car seat in the trash. Get back to work."

Olivia slumped in her chair and stared out the window. "Anika, you can stay."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to stop with the subtle racist comments towards my intern."

"I'm not racist. I know you could have found someone better."

"Tiffany is qualified. I like her ambition."

"Olivia, she's a brat from an upper-middle class family. If you wanted to hire a white girl, you could have found a smart one in a trailer park. You're making this about race. Tiffany comes from a wealthy family. She doesn't need to work for you."

"Tiffany looks up to you. Do you know she wants to be like you?"

"Okay, I'll keep it professional in the office."

"Thank you."

/

"We can order takeout."

"The food is great."

"You haven't eaten anything."

"I'm sorry. I just don't have an appetite."

"Olivia, the doll was a joke. It doesn't mean anything."

"What if it does?"

"I'm not letting you blame yourself for QPA."

"What if the doll is an omen? Is the doll supposed to be Quinn's baby?"

"You are really over thinking this. You know the baby is safe with her new family."

"What if they aren't dead. Abby, Quinn and Charlie. What if they're alive?"

"Huck wouldn't keep that information from you."

"I need to speak to him."

"Let him be happy with his new life. He wants to be normal. You can give him that."

"I want to go back to Vermont."

"You can't leave your team."

"I need a vacation."

"You want Anika to run the office?"

"She can handle it for a week."

"You can't run from your office whenever you're overwhelmed. This is what you wanted."

"Do you think I made the right choice?"

"Yes. You don't want to be a housewife in Vermont."

"Do you still want two babies?"

"Yes, but you can't handle a pregnancy right now."

"We can get a dog."

Fitz laughed, "We don't need any pets."

/

"Hello?"

"Anika."

"Olivia."

"I hope I'm not calling really late. I need your help with something."

"It's after midnight. Can we talk about it in the office?"

"I can't sleep."

"Are you pregnant?"

"No."

"Why are you calling me Olivia?"

"You said I could call you."

"Not in the middle of the night. You have a husband for that."

"He won't help me with this. I want to find Huck."

"So you do want to find him."

"Yes, will you help me look for him?"

"I can do that for you."

"Thank you."

Olivia fell back on her pillow and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't run back to Vermont. What if her gladiators were hiding in the shadows waiting for her to find them? She wouldn't give up hope until Huck confirmed they were really dead.

"Get some sleep Livvie." Fitz mumbled.

"I can't."

"I can help you with that."

"No, my legs are sore."

Fitz laughed and pulled her into his arms. Olivia closed her eyes. Her marriage to Fitz would always be the light on her darkest days.


	18. Chapter 18

"Ms. Pope is busy."

"Let her know I'm here."

"Ms. Whealan. You have to schedule an appointment to meet with Olivia."

"Did you say Whealan? You're Abby?"

"Yes, finally an intelligent person. Can you let Olivia know I'm here."

"Wow. First Huck now you."

"Amani why aren't you working in your office?"

"Do you know who this person is?"

"No, and I'm busy. You can schedule an appointment."

"This is Abby."

"You must be Anika."

"You're blonde."

"Yeah, where is Olivia?"

"She's not here yet."

"I can't stay here long. This office isn't safe."

"Whose after you?"

"Olivia needs to know she isn't safe. They took Robin."

"Who?"

"The doll and carseat sent here was a joke from them."

"Amani, what is she talking about?"

"Robin is Quinn and Charlie's baby. The baby was adopted by a couple a few days after the Quinn and Charlie died. Abby, they are dead, right? Are there anymore gladiators coming back to life?"

"I don't know anything. I escaped before the bomb destroyed the building. Huck found me last week."

"How do you know Robin isn't safe?"

"Abby?"

"Olivia!"

"You have to go back to Vermont. You're not safe here."

"Where is Huck?"

"I don't know. They took Robin. This isn't going to end well. You need to get on next plane to Vermont."

"Who took her?"

"Some guy has been following me. I don't know him. I just know he knows everything about me and everyone who worked for OPA. He wants revenge for Cyrus and Jake."

"Why?"

"That's all I know Olivia."

"You have to help us find Robin."

"We can't. I'm sorry Olivia. They have the baby now. There is nothing we can do."

"Are you really going to give up so easily Abby? What about Quinn and Charlie?"

"They're dead, Olivia."

"We can save the baby. Stay with us Abby. I need you and Huck."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"I will make a plan. I just need a few hours to process this. Huck and you. Are there any more surprises?"

"They want Mellie dead."

"Mellie has security. We don't have to protect President Grant."

"I'm not a big dog. I can't do this Olivia."

"You can. You're safe Abby. You have to keep it together. When this is over, you can leave DC. We need you until Robin is found."


	19. Chapter 19

"You're not going anywhere without me."

"You cannot come with me."

"Do you really think I'm going to let you go alone?"

"Huck will be with me. I'll be safe."

"You don't know that. The guy has avoided you for weeks. How do you know he's going to be waiting for you?"

"Because Robin is the only connection he has to Quinn and Charlie."

"Let me drive you to the drop off location."

"No, I can't risk it. You know that. They will kill the baby."

"You're my concern Olivia. You should really let the FBI handle this."

"No. They agreed to me and Huck. I give them the suitcase in exchange for the baby."

"They want you dead Olivia."

"I have to take my chances. I owe Quinn and Charlie."

Olivia tried to show confidence, but she was trembling. Meeting in a dark alley with no guarantees of Huck showing up was nerve wracking."

"I'm not letting you go."

"Fitz, this is my decision."

"You're thinking with your emotions. You need me there with you."

Olivia stepped into the hall and Fitz grabbed her arm. He loosened his hold when he saw Huck step off the elevator.

"Huck."

"You can't go there alone. I had to meet you here."

"I'm following you in my car."

"No President Grant. You being there is a bad idea. I will keep Olivia safe."

"Thank you Huck."

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm not your gladiator anymore."

"I know."

"I'll be waiting downstairs in the lobby."

Fitz stuffed his hands in his pockets unsure of what to do. He had to let his Livvie go with Huck.

"I'm calling you now. Keep your phone on until you get back in the car and roll down the window."

"I can't do that."

"It's the only way I'm letting you go without me."

"Okay, I'll put the phone on the floor and crack the window so you can hear everything."


End file.
